


Bonded

by Sfseven



Series: Stories of Caiden [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Smut, Wedding, Wyndoc Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfseven/pseuds/Sfseven
Summary: Waverly and Nicole finally become bonded in marriage and mating
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Stories of Caiden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016338
Comments: 19
Kudos: 171





	1. Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The wedding/mating story. The story got a little long so I split it up into three chapters, Wedding, Reception, and Mating. All three will be posted by the end of the week.
> 
> I am also not planning on writing a story of Waverly's coronation. I looked it up and the coronation of spouses is very lowkey. I might write something where Nicole is declaring to people that Waverly is officially queen and their pups are officially heirs to the throne, considering they were technically born out of wedlock.

Waverly woke up to sunlight hitting her face. She reached over to Nicole’s side of the bed, ready to bury her face in the redhead’s neck as a shield from the sun, but her hand hit cold sheets. She lifted her head to see where her alpha had gotten to, but only found Chrissy laying a dress at the foot of the bed.

“Good morning,” the blond said with a smile. “You get any sleep last night? Or did the little guy keep you up?” Waverly turned to the cot and saw her son quietly sleeping. She smiled at the sight of him.

“He kept me up as much as a seven-month-old baby does.” She looked back to the dress at the foot of her bed and realized it was her wedding dress. That’s where Nicole was. It was their wedding day today and the couple had agreed to sleep in different rooms last night and do the whole ‘not seeing each other before the wedding’ thing. That’s also why she was woken up by the sun and not her daughter. When they had agreed to sleep in different rooms Nicole had insisted that either the twins sleep with her or they each get one, the alpha didn’t want to leave Waverly alone during the night dealing with two babies waking up. Waverly quickly denied Nicole taking both of them, she wanted the redhead to actually be awake during their wedding. So, they agreed that Nicole would take Winnie and Waverly would take Nate because both Nicole and Winnie were early risers.

“I’m glad he didn’t keep you up too much,” Chrissy’s voice shook her out of her thoughts. “You ready for today?” Waverly felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of her wedding. She was going to marry the love of her life today. The sire of her pups. They were going to proclaim their love in front of their friends and family, plus a few important political people. Waverly stood up and gently picked up Nate before answering.

“I’m very ready for today. I’ve been waiting for our wedding day since I first realized I loved her at Shorty’s.” Chrissy laughed as she took a robe out of Waverly’s dresser.

“Well, I’m glad you aren’t nervous.”

“Oh, I’m nervous, the butterflies in my stomach are going crazy right now. But even though I’m nervous I am also positive that this is what I want to do. Nerves and doubts are two different things.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Waverly slowly woke up her son so he could have his morning feeding. She pulled down her dress to expose her breast for her little boy to latch on to. “Do you want to run through the itinerary?”

“Sure!”

“First we get you ready for the morning like it was any other day, except instead of your normal clothes we’ll put you in your underclothes and this robe.” Chrissy held up the robe in her arms. “Second, some other servants will come in, plus your attendants.”

“Wynonna made it back last night, right?”

“Yes, she arrived a little while after dinner, but you had already retired for the night.”

“Good. She is a very important attendant, being my maid of honor and all.”

“Yup, she made it back and only had one glass of whiskey. Said she wanted to be as sober as possible for your wedding. Moving on, the servants will help with your makeup and hair.”

“You’ll make sure they do it correctly, right? I know you’re technically one of Nicole’s attendants, but I trust you.”

“Yes, I’ll make sure they don’t screw it up. While they take care of that, this handsome boy will be put in his outfit. Then we’ll get you in your dress. Then we go to the ceremony. Then the reception. Then whatever happens after that is between you and Nicole.” Waverly blushed at the thought of her wedding night.

“Winnie and Nate are situated for tonight, right?”

“Wynonna and Doc are still going to watch the pups.”

“Good.” Nate had finished his breakfast and looked up to his mama with a smile. Waverly gave his forehead a light kiss before putting him on her shoulder to burp him. “Well, I guess get the water ready for my bath. Nate can join me so he will be clean too.”

“Already done. You are a surprisingly deep sleeper.”

“When hungry pups wake you up every couple hours, then we’ll talk about deep sleeping.”

“But how can you sleep through a bunch of people bringing water to your bathroom and not his cries.”

“He’s cuter,” Waverly shrugged. Chrissy laughed as she got everything set up for the morning. Once Nate was burped and changed, she brought him into the bathroom. She quickly stripped and then went into the bath with him, slowly lowering him onto her lap. Chrissy followed them in and then gave Waverly a little piece of soap to wash Nate while she washed the brunette’s hair. Once mother and son were washed and dried Chrissy helped Waverly into her underclothes and then the robe. A few minutes later a bunch of servants came in ready to help her get ready. Chrissy led them with helping Waverly while two servants helped Nate into his own little suit. Eventually, Waverly’s attendants showed up. Jeremy was first, telling her all about the new things he had learned from visiting healers and new books that had been brought to the castle library, Dolls and Gus arrived soon afterward. While him and Waverly hadn’t known each other very long she trusted him and knew he was important in her reunion with her sister. Wynonna, as usual, arrived after everyone else. She immediately took her nephew from the awing servants.

“You ready, babygirl?” Wynonna asked as she walked over to her sister.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

“It’s a pretty standard question before a wedding.” Jeremy interjected.

“I guess,” the omega sighed. “Sometimes it just feels like people think I’m making a mistake.”

“No one thinks that. You have made it very clear that Nicole is the one for you, and Nicole has made her feelings for you just as clear,” Wynonna answered.

“Good. Because nothing could change my mind. Chrissy, don’t you need to go get ready?”

“Probably, but I can stay a bit longer if you need me.”

“No, go to Nicole’s room and get ready. When you get there tell her I love her.”

“It seems that you two think very similarly.” Waverly turned to the voice and saw Doc walking into the room, already in his suit.

“Doc? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” The man held up his hands, trying to calm her down.

“Everything is fine. Nicole sent me to tell you that she loves you. She also wanted to make sure everything was okay considering Chrissy had not arrived yet.” The omega smiled at Nicole’s thoughtfulness.

“Everything is fine. Chrissy was just leaving.” Waverly stood up to give Doc a hug as Chrissy finished giving directions to the servants that were going to help her into her dress.

“I must say, Miss Waverly. You are looking especially beautiful today. Nicole will not know what hit her.”

“Thank you, Doc. Now go back and make sure everything is ready.” The man nodded his head towards her before turning to Chrissy.

“May I accompany you to the guest room?”

“You may, but if you think that means you can be in the bathroom while I change you have another thing coming.” Chrissy said with a laugh. Doc just shook his head.

“I would not dream of it.” With that the two left the room. The servants finished helping Waverly get ready. She had wanted her dress to be fairly simple, but also knew marrying a royal meant that it would need a certain amount of flair. It was white with a corset and flowed out at her hips. There was a long lace train starting from the back collar. The bottom had minimal silver threading, just enough to give it a faint glimmer, while the corset had clear stones with much more silver threading. At first many people had insisted that it needed diamonds, but she thought that was too much and insisted on just any clear stone, she thought the silver made it sparkle enough. The had a small silver tiara with blue and red stones, and no veil. It felt silly to have a veil when Nicole already knew what she looked like. After she was dressed it was just a waiting game of someone coming to tell them it was time. They spent most of that time playing with Nate and making sure he didn’t ruin his suit before the ceremony. Waverly didn’t have high hopes for it’s survival by the end of the day, but she wanted it to at least last until after the I dos. Finally, a servant boy knocked on the door to tell them everyone was ready. Waverly gave Nate one last kiss before handing him to Jeremy. It was decided that Jeremy and Nedley would walk down the aisle with Nate and Winnie. The group walked down to the throne room, a servant carrying Waverly’s train.

They stopped before turning the corner as Nicole’s party had to go through first. She could hear the music start and felt her heart start pounding. This was really happening. All her life she had hoped that she would marry someone she loved, but accepted that her daddy would probably find some awful aggressive alpha for her to be with. Now here she was, marrying a woman that made her happier than she ever thought she could be. She saw Wynonna in front of her start walking and knew now was the time. She followed Wynonna to the giant doors and then waited for her signal to go. She looked at those giant doors and thought of the first time she saw them. When she had walked into the throne room through the small side door, chained and terrified. She never thought she would ever be of a station where she was allowed to walk through these doors freely. She saw the servant standing in the doorway signal her to start walking, so she went.

The second she walked through that door she almost froze. There was Nicole. She was waiting for her. Standing next to the bishop with her head held high and a giant smile on her face. When Doc had said that Nicole wouldn’t know what hit her, he had failed to mention that Nicole’s outfit would do the same. She was wearing a white suit with a black shirt underneath. The jacket and pants had a slight sliver tint to it. She was wearing the crown that she wore for special occasions, but not the coronation crown. It was silver with a simpler shape than the one used for the coronation. Just a simple circle with points running along the top. There were blue, green, and red gemstones surrounding it with the largest being a large sapphire on the front. Waverly very quickly needed to remember how to breath and walk. She turned to Nicole’s side and saw Curtis, Nedley, and Chrissy with Doc standing right next to her as her best man. She then turned to her side and saw Gus, Jeremy, Dolls, and Wynonna waiting for her to reach them. With a thundering heart she continued down the aisle. When she finally reached the front, she quickly took Nicole’s hands in her own.

“You look beautiful.” Nicole whispered with a squeeze of her hands.

“Me? Have you looked in the mirror recently?” Nicole gave a small chuckle before turning to the bishop who seemed unimpressed with their conversation. He continued to stare at them for a second before speaking to the guests.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the presence of family and friends to join these two in Holy Matrimony. I ask you each now, to repeat the marriage vows.” He turned to Nicole.

“I. Nicole Rayleigh Haught, take you, Waverly Grace Earp, for my wedded wife. To love and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward.” The bishop nodded and then turned to Waverly.

“I, Waverly Grace Earp, take you, Nicole Rayleigh Haught, for my wedded wife. To love and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward.”

“May we have the rings?” The bishop asked. Waverly turned to Wynonna who handed her the ring. It was silver with engravings of branches all around it. Hers had a similar design but was gold. With the rings in each of their hands the bishop hovered his hands over them.

“May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as your sign of love, devotion, and everlasting peace.” He then lowered his hands before continuing. “As you place this ring on your partner’s finger, I ask that you repeat these words.” Nicole and Waverly each prepared to put the ring on the other’s finger while they repeated the man’s words. “This ring is my sacred gift to you. A symbol of my love. A sign that from this day forward and always, my love will surround you. With this ring, I thee wed.” Waverly felt her ring be slipped on her finger as she put Nicole’s on hers with the last words of the oath. She felt Nicole give her hand a small squeeze before they lowered their hands. They couldn’t contain their smiles. They turned back to the bishop.

“Waverly, do you take Nicole to be your lawfully wedded wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?”

“I do” Waverly could feel her heart bursting out of her chest with those words.

“Nicole, do you take Waverly to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?”

“I do” Nicole answered.

“For as much as Nicole and Waverly have consented together in holy matrimony and have witnessed the same before God and those present, and have pledged their faithfulness, each to the other, and have declared their love by giving and receiving rings and by joining hands, I now, by the authority committed unto me as a minister and as a priest, declare that Nicole and Waverly are married according to the ordinance of God , in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together, let no one put asunder. You may seal your vows with a kiss.” Waverly felt Nicole pull her to her for a searing kiss. She felt as Nicole’s fingers tangled through her hair while the other hand held onto her hip. Waverly quickly reciprocated. She was lost in Nicole’s smell and the feel of her lips against her own. Nicole slipped her tongue in; Waverly drank in the taste of her love. She heard someone, she guessed Wynonna, clearing their throat behind her. They pulled their lips apart but kept their foreheads connected. Waverly’s eyes were closed but she could hear Nicole chuckling.

“Guess I got a little carried away,” Nicole whispered. The couple separated and turned to face the crowd.

“May I present Queen Nicole and Queen Waverly.” The bishop announced. The couple smiled at each other one more time before walking back down the aisle and out the doors. They were followed by their attendants. Waverly was more than ready to just go to the ballroom and spend every second with Nicole, but Chrissy grabbing her arm meant there were other plans.

“Come on, Waverly. We need to get you in your reception dress.”

“Noooo,” Waverly whined. “I don’t want to leave Nicole, I just got back to her. I spent all of last night without half of my family and now you want me to leave again?” Chrissy and Nicole laughed at Waverly’s antics. The redhead pulled her into her arms before whispering in her ear.

“It’s okay. I’ll see you in a little while and then we can dance and eat and kiss as much as you want.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Now go, the twins and I will be waiting for you.” Nicole gave her a kiss on the side of her head before gently pushing her towards Chrissy. The brunette reluctantly followed the other omega. Looking longingly back to her new wife.


	2. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding reception

The second dress was similar to the first one. It was white, but did not have a corset or a train. There was still silver threading, but only a few gemstones on the neckline. Waverly changed as quickly as she could, eager to reunite with her wife and pups. When she finally arrived outside the ballroom, she found Nicole holding the babies, making funny faces. The redhead must have sensed her because she turned to Waverly before the brunette said a word. The alpha’s entire face brightened as Waverly approached.

“Hi, my loves.” Waverly said before she gave Nicole a quick kiss. She then turned to the twins, taking Winnie from Nicole’s arms and giving her a large kiss on the cheek and then giving one to Nate as well. “I see you three were having fun.”

“Never as much fun as when you are with us,” Nicole replied.

“Always the charmer.” Winnie reached up and started to try and put her fingers in her mama’s mouth.

“Oh no you don’t,” Chrissy took Winnie from Waverly’s arms. “I spent hours on your mama’s makeup, you can’t ruin it now when she has all those people to see.”

“Chrissy,” Waverly whined. “I haven’t seen my baby all day, I don’t care if she messes up my makeup a bit.”

“She can mess up your make up after the first dance.”

“Aren’t I your queen or something. You have to do as I say, now give me back my baby.”

“Unfortunately, your coronation is not for another few days. You can see your babies after the first dance.”

“Nicole!” Waverly looked to the redhead to help her out. Nicole just looked at the two bewildered for a second.

“Why don’t we just let Waverly hold the twins for a couple minutes and we’ll make sure they don’t mess anything up.” The alpha looked at Chrissy, who was not impressed.

“Nice try, Nicole. Now give me Nate, you two have a first dance to do.” Chrissy took Nate from Nicole’s arms as the alpha just stared opening and closing her mouth while trying to protest. The blond took the pups and walked them into the ballroom, leaving the couple behind. Nicole just dropped her head in defeat.

“Good job, head-alpha.” Waverly said teasingly as she ran her fingers through the red locks.

“I know, but it’s Chrissy.” Nicole lifted her head and took Waverly’s hands in her own, pulling her in for a kiss. “You ready to go and get this reception started?”

“Yes, but only because that means I get my babies in my arms again sooner.”

“You don’t care about dancing with me at all?” Nicole started kissing down Waverly’s neck. The brunette felt a shiver go down her spine.

“I can assure you that what you are doing right now is getting me excited for something completely different from dancing.” Nicole chuckled against her neck. She trailed back up to her lips, giving her one last kiss before pulling back.

“I’m excited for that too.”

“Sorry, your majesties.” They turned to see a small servant boy standing in the doorway. “They are ready for you.”

“Thank you,” Nicole answered. The boy beamed at the praise before rushing off, probably to tell the servants to prepare for their entry. The couple walked right in front of the closed door, waiting for it to open. She heard someone making announcements to the crowd, until finally she heard them announcing the presentation of their majesties Queen Nicole Haught and Queen Waverly Haught. At that the doors opened and Nicole and Waverly walked through, arm in arm, to cheers and applause. They walked straight to the center of the ballroom and got in position for the dance. Nicole’s hand at Waverly’s waist made her body light up in hopeful anticipation. Maybe Nicole’s kisses had worked her up more than she thought. She looked up to her new wife and saw the smile on her face. The music quickly began and the couple started to move together. Waverly couldn’t break her gaze from Nicole’s deep brown eyes. They moved in perfect harmony.

“You’re blushing,” Nicole finally whispered. Waverly looked down in embarrassment. “No, Waves, I didn’t mean for you to look away. Come back…” Waverly laughed at Nicole’s whine.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t point things like that out.”

“But you’re so cute when you blush.” Waverly just shook her head, leaning in for a kiss. Nicole happily obliged. The couple danced for the rest of the song, finally separating and walking straight to Wynonna who had managed to take their pups from Chrissy.

“Hey Haughtshot, Mrs. Haughtshot, nice dance.” Waverly just rolled her eyes as she took Winnie from her sister’s arm.

“We’re just going to ignore Auntie Nonna, aren’t we Winnie. Auntie Nonna is crazy and we should never listen to her.”

“Hey! She’s lucky to have an auntie who is as cool as me.”

“Sure,” Nicole answered as she took Nate from Wynonna.

“Not him too! I just got them! Chrissy was being such a baby hog.”

“Well I’ve barely seen this little girl since last night. I need some Winnie time.” Waverly told her sister as she started giving Winnie funny faces and playing with her hand.

“Then leave me with the little dude!”

“Nope!” Nicole declared. “You are getting them both all night.”

“But I have to share with Doc.”

“Then you should probably do whatever it is you normally do with Doc at night done now.” Wynonna gave a mischievous smile.

“You really want me to leave your reception so Doc and I can fu—”

“Wynonna!” Waverly exclaimed. “Baby ears.” She whispered while motioning to Winnie. The older brunette rolled her eyes.

“Fine, but you better give them to me when you finally let them go. Don’t let the blond fool you.” Wynonna narrowed her eyes at the couple before walking away. “By the way!” She called back. “Congratulations!” With that Wynonna walked off, probably to find some alcohol or maybe someone to annoy. Waverly laughed at her sister’s antics.

“Your sister is certainly a character.”

“That’s one way to put it.” The couple kissed again, finally making there way to the back table. They sat in their chairs and ate their food, sporadically giving the twins some food that they mashed. Occasionally people would walk up to them and offer their congratulations. Finally, a trio came up to them. It was an older couple with a younger woman. They were obviously royalty by the crowns on their heads.

“Congratulations Queen Nicole, Queen Waverly.” The man who seemed to be the ruler of the kingdom they came from spoke first. He had the largest crown of the three, gold and adorned with jewels, it looked very similar in style to the one Nicole was currently wearing. His hair was mostly grey with some brown still peeking through. His beard was short and well kept. His brown eyes were bursting with confidence, but also kindness. The three gave a small bow, not as deep as the non-royals that had approached them previously, but still in a way with respect.

“King Phillip, I’m glad you and your family were able to make it.” Waverly’s eyes widened as she realized these were the monarchs from the kingdom she used to call home. “How are you all?”

“We are well, grateful for the opportunity to come down south. I love the snow very much, but sometimes I need a break.”

“Well I am glad we were able to give you the excuse. King Edward, last I heard you were feeling unwell. I am glad you were able to make the trip.”

“Yes, thank you.” The other man standing next to King Phillip answered. His hair did not look grey at all, but Waverly figured the blond hair was probably hiding plenty. She could tell that he looked a little tired, dark circles under his blue eyes, but he still stood tall while holding onto his husband’s arm. “I am feeling much better. Phillip tried to convince me to stay home, but I didn’t want to miss this joyous occasion.”

“I am grateful that you came, but I will not take any offense if you decide to retire early.”

“Thank you, Queen Nicole, I will keep that in mind.”

“May I present my daughter, Princess Frances, heir to the Purgatory throne.” King Phillip motioned to the young woman standing slightly behind him and his husband. She looked slightly older than Nicole, but not by much. She had King Edward’s hair with King Phillip’s eyes. She walked toward them until she was next to her fathers.

“Congratulations your majesties. Today is truly a delightful occasion. Unfortunately, my husband was unable to join us. He managed to catch whatever my father had.”

“I am sorry to hear about that. I hope Prince David is okay.”

“The healers assure us he will be fine, he just needed rest.”

“Then I shall pray for his speedy recovery.”

“Thank you, and how are the two of you dealing with these little ones.” The princess waved at the pups as she spoke. Nate waved back as Winnie completely ignored it, concentrating more on the mashed fruit in Waverly’s hand.

“We are coping. It definitely hasn’t been easy, but we are blessed to have them.” Waverly finally spoke up; she still couldn’t bring herself to look them in the eye. These were the people she was taught all of her life were her betters.

“I’m sorry if this is rude,” King Edward interjected. “But I haven’t been able to find out where you come from Queen Waverly. Your origin is a complete mystery.” Waverly felt Nicole tense up.

“I do not see how that is of any importance. Waverly is my wife and the mother of my pups. The place of her birth has no bearing on those facts.” Nicole practically growled.

“I meant no offense.” King Edward quickly tried to reestablish peace. “It was pure curiosity. If it makes you uncomfortable then you do not need to answer it.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll answer.” Waverly reached out and squeezed Nicole’s thigh, trying to calm the alpha down. “I was actually born in a small town in Purgatory.”

“You’re from Purgatory!” King Phillip looked at her surprised.

“Yes, coming to Caiden was unplanned, but I will be forever grateful that I did.”

“I did not realize that you came from a village. I thought you were nobility from a foreign land.”

“She may come from a village but that does not change the fact that she is my wife. I ask that you treat her with the respect due to a member of Caiden royalty.” Waverly was pumping out her scent, trying to prevent Nicole from doing something she may regret later. Waverly could see that Nate was starting to squirm and tear up.

“I do sincerely apologize,” King Phillip said with a small bow. “I was just surprised. I now see how my words could be misconstrued. I would love to speak with Queen Waverly later about the land of our birth, I’m sure she could give me a much-needed alternative perspective. But for now, we shall take our leave. Congratulations again.” The royal family gave another bow before walking away. Nicole lifted Nate and gave him a kiss, trying to calm him down before he had a full-blown melt down. As she did that the brunette was trying to fully calm Nicole down, stroking behind her neck and playing with the baby hairs she found there.

“It’s okay, Nicole. Sure, it was a little rude, but it didn’t look like he was actually trying to be offensive.”

“I know. King Phillip and King Edward are generally very nice. I just know that there are some people who do have a problem with your former peasant status. I was on edge already that someone would try to ruin today for that reason.”

“But no one has.”

“Yeah, but now I know that might be because no one actually knew where you were from.”

“It’s too late for them to do anything. We are married, tonight we’ll be mated.” Nicole blushed at those words. The brunette laughed and kissed the side of her alpha’s head. “No one can stop this, and if they object later on then we’ll deal with it. Don’t let something that might happen ruin your day.” Nicole nodded and gave her omega a quick kiss.

“Okay,” Nicole said with a deep breath. “I’ll relax. Just a couple more hours.”

“Then we’ll be bonded in every way.” Waverly leaned in for another kiss. This one was deeper and messier. She swiped her tongue along Nicole’s lip, asking for entrance. Nicole pulled back with a groan.

“We’ll have more time for that later.” Waverly sighed and leaned back into her chair.

“I’m simultaneously excited for tonight and dreading leaving the twins behind.”

“They’ll be fine. Wynonna and Doc will watch each other to make sure they don’t get up to too much trouble.”

“Or they will work together to make sure that they get into an exceptional amount of trouble.”

“The wet nurse will be there too. She’ll make sure the twins don’t get involved.”

“How was Winnie with the wet nurse?”

“She was fine. I think I was the one more weirded out by it. Having Chrissy and this other woman in the same room as me while I sleep. Then that woman picking up my pup when she cried. I almost lunged out of bed a few times thinking I needed to protect Winnie.” Waverly laughed and stroked Nicole’s cheek, who had a sheepish look on her face.

“Thank you for agreeing with me about Chrissy being there. I know you would never do anything, but that doesn’t mean I’m okay with some strange woman being in the same room as you while you sleep.”

“I understand, Waves. Plus, it was nice to catch up with Chrissy. I haven’t been able to do that recently with the twins. Apparently, there might be a man.”

“A man that Chrissy is interested in?”

“Mmhmm”

“Who is he? What’s his name? What does he do? What’s he like?”

“I don’t know him personally, and I think you should talk with Chrissy about what he’s like. But I will tell you his name is Perry and he’s a high-ranking knight. He was a normal guard under my father’s rule, but with the separation of the military that I did he was promoted a lot quite recently.”

“How did they meet?”

“That’s a Chrissy question.”

“Nicole… please?” Waverly whined before quickly pouting. Nicole quickly turned all of her attention to Nate, not daring to look at her wife.

“I know what you’re doing, Waverly. Please stop, this is Chrissy’s life and she has the right to tell you about it.”

“Fine, but understand that using our son as a shield from my pout will not always work.” Nicole looked back and sighed in relief at the lack of a pout.

“Thank you.” The couple returned to their food, spending plenty of time entertaining the twins as well. More people came to congratulate them, and some others came trying to take the pups for a few minutes. They always refused, wanting to spend as much times with the pups before being separated from them for the night. Eventually, the party started to wind down. The sun started to set and Waverly knew that it was close to the time that she and Nicole would need to give their pups to Wynonna and Doc. Chrissy walked up to the couple.

“Just thought I’d let you know that your room is ready.” The blond waved at Nate, who waved back with a smile and squeal.

“What was there to get ready? It’s just our room,” Nicole asked.

“We still needed to clean it. That room was used to dress Waverly this morning. It was rather messy by the time you all left.”

“Thank you, Chrissy.” Wavery said while looking pointedly at Nicole.

“Yes, thank you.” Nicole replied with an embarrassed look on her face.

“It’s my job,” Chrissy waved the praise off. “All the thanks I need is holding those little cuties.” Chrissy reached for Winnie.

“Not so fast, baby hogger!” Waverly looked behind the blond and saw her sister stomping over to them. “You had those two all throughout the beginning of this party. It’s my turn.”

“You are going to have them all night! All I’m asking for is until the end of the party.”

“Well, what if the end of the party is right now? Then the two puppers come with me.”

“That’s not fair. You’re acting as though I’ve had them all day! I didn’t even get them for an hour!” The two continued to bicker back and forth as the newlyweds just stared in shock.

“I didn’t realize the twins would cause this much drama.” Nicole whispered to Waverly.

“They’re adorable, so I knew they would cause some fighting. I just thought it would be between you and I about who got to hold them, not Chrissy and Wynonna.” Waverly answered quietly. “Especially Wynonna. I don’t think I’ve ever seen my sister interested in a baby.”

“Like you said, they’re adorable.”

“They are indeed.” The couple turned to see Doc standing next to them. “Which is why I humbly request that I may take them for the night.” He gave the couple a small bow while giving a mischievous smile. “I am hoping that I can spend some time with them before Wynonna claims them.” Waverly chuckled while Nicole handed their son to the man.

“That’s probably a good call.” The redhead whispered conspiratorially. Nate reached for the brim of Doc’s hat and pulled it off of his head.

“I cannot tell whether that means he wants my hat or hates it.” Nate stared at the hat in the floor before starting to tear up. He was reaching down for it, making grabby hands. Nicole quickly picked the hat up and gave it to the little boy. Nate immediately put the hat in his mouth.

“Well,” Doc winced, “at least it seems that he likes it.” Nicole took it out of Nate’s mouth.

“No, I know the hat is very nice but it is also very dirty. It does not go in your mouth.” Nate just stared at Nicole for a moment before starting to cry again, reaching for the hat. Doc took the hat and placed it on top of Nate’s head. It was way too big, easily engulfing the little boy’s entire head, but Nate seemed satisfied to have it there and just grabbed it in his hands while it stayed on his head.

“I guess that we should ask Kevin to make one for him.” Waverly stated. Nicole nodded to her wife in agreement. With that Doc took Winnie from Waverly’s arms. Waverly reminded Doc of everything he needed to know for the night. What each pup liked and didn’t like, when to expect them to wake up, and things they should absolutely never do. The couple kissed the twins goodbye, reluctantly letting the man walk away. When the turned back in front of them they saw Wynonna and Chrissy still fighting.

“I help take care of them all day, so I should get to hold them before they go for the night.”

“Well I travel all around the kingdom trying to help rebuild it, so I should get to spend as much time with them as I want while I’m here.”

“Should we tell them?” Waverly whispered.

“No, let them expend some energy. Plus, it will give Doc more of a head start.” Nicole and Waverly just sat back and watched, enjoying the entertainment while knowing that neither of them were going to get what they want. Eventually, Chrissy gestured towards the couple, meaning to motion to the twins. She froze and stared at them.

“Where are the pups?” Chrissy asked.

“Pups? What pups?” Nicole asked with a straight face. Wynonna turned around and realized that the twins were gone.

“The pups! Your pups! Two little redheads. Boy and girl. About yay big.” Wynonna motioned with her hands.

“Oh! Those pups! Yeah, they’re not here.” Waverly snickered at Wynonna’s frustrated face and hid her face in her alpha’s neck.

“No shit, Haught pepper! Where are they?”

“I’m not sure. They could be anywhere really. He left with them a few minutes ago.”

“Who left with them a few minutes ago?”

“Oh damn, what was his name again?”

“Nicole Haught. You tell me where your little furballs of joy are right now.”

“It started with a D. I’m pretty sure it was one syllable long.”

“Was it Doc or Dolls?” Waverly saw Chrissy slowly creeping her way to the doorway, ready to make a break for it once Nicole revealed who had the pups.

“Oh, that’s right! Now that I think about it, it was definitely Doc.” Chrissy sprinted out of the room. Wynonna quickly turned and saw.

“Damn it, Nedley! I need you to tell me where the room is!” Wynonna went running after the blond while Nicole and Waverly just started laughing hysterically. Nicole leaned in and kissed Waverly’s lips.

“That was amazing, Nicole.” Waverly chuckled as she finally caught her breath.

“I have to get revenge on Wynonna occasionally. All those Haught puns add up.” Waverly stoked her wife’s face and then kissed her.

“Just make sure to do it while I’m around. I’ll be very unhappy if I hear you’ve done something that funny without me.”

“I promise.” Nicole gave the brunette another kiss. Waverly looked around the room. The only people left were servants and drunks who just wanted more alcohol.

“Looks like the party is over.”

“It does.”

“Which means we should probably be heading in for the night.”

“Are you tired, Waves?” Waverly saw the playful glint in the redhead’s eyes.

“I don’t know about tired, but I’m definitely ready for bed.” Nicole’s smile grew and she stood up, holding out her hand.

“Then we’d better get going.” Waverly smiled and grabbed Nicole’s hand. The alpha pulled her up and the two quickly made their way to their room.


	3. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole become bonded in every way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally meant to mention this in chapter 1 but I completely forgot and to be honest I'm not sure if it even bears mentioning. In this world same-sex relationships are completely normal and accepted. The larger problem would usually be the difference in Nicole and Waverly's class, but because of everything that happened in Caiden recently and the military backing Nicole has from merit and not just her being an alpha most nobles aren't going to complain about it. That doesn't mean I'm not planning on writing a story about a noble complaining.
> 
> I also hope this lives up to the hype people were giving it because I'm still not very sure about my smut writing. So I hope you all enjoy it!

The couple made it to the room and quickly started shedding each other’s clothes. Waverly couldn’t touch Nicole’s skin fast enough. She ripped open the redhead’s shirt and threw it onto the ground.

“Someone is eager,” Nicole teased. Waverly gave her one more long kiss before replying.

“It’s my wedding night, of course I’m eager.” Nicole chuckled before turning Waverly around. The alpha kept one hand on Waverly’s covered breast while the other untied her dress. She was kissing the side of Waverly’s neck, trying to get her more aroused while taking off the complicated dress. Waverly could barely feel Nicole untying the string holding up her dress. All she felt was how her skin seemed to burn with each kiss Nicole left. She reached up behind her, grabbing Nicole’s hair between her fingers. She could feel Nicole moan against her neck.

Finally, Nicole got the cord undone and the dress dropped to Waverly’s ankles. The alpha quickly pulled Waverly’s shift over her head and threw it to her own ripped shirt. Nicole kept kneading the omega’s now bare breast and kissing her neck as she walked them backwards to the bed. Every time Nicole would pinch her nipple Waverly would gasp with anticipation. When they reached the back of the bed Nicole spun them around before turning Waverly to face her. The redhead’s lips met her love’s, with each hand cupping Waverly’s face. She then pulled back and gently pushed Waverly’s onto the bed. Waverly felt the soft blanket under her naked body. She looked towards Nicole, leaning on her arms, and watched her alpha pulling off her own pants and undergarments.

Once Nicole was naked, she leapt onto the bed and covered Waverly’s body with her own. Waverly laughed at the childish excitement Nicole was showing. Her laughs quickly turned into a moan when she felt the wet tongue swirling around her nipple. She grabbed the back of Nicole’s head and pulled her closer. Nicole happily complied, licking and nipping at the breast while kneading and pinching the other one with her hand. Waverly could feel the heat building in her core, the wetness coating the inside of her thighs. After Nicole was satisfied with her work, she started kissing down Waverly’s abdomen. Waverly just laid there trying to find her brain, when she remembered what she had planned for this night. She wrapped her legs around her alpha’s torso before flipping them over, placing her on top. Nicole looked up at Waverly bewildered. Waverly had never been on top before, never even asked to be. Sure, Waverly had gotten Nicole off in many different ways, but it was always with the alpha above her.

“You sure, Waves? I don’t mind.” Waverly could see the alpha in Nicole struggling with the submissive position, but she could also see the trust in her eyes.

“I’m sure, now be quiet while your omega takes care of you.” Nicole smiled, reaching up to pull Waverly in for a kiss. Waverly pulled back and placed her finger on her lips. “No no no. I’m in charge now. You just lay there and let me work.”

Nicole looked surprised. They stayed that way for a minute, each checking each other’s eyes for consent. Finally, Waverly whispered. “If you really don’t like this, then say so. I want to at least try.” Nicole stared at her for a few more seconds before nodding her head.

“I trust you. Just don’t be surprised if the alpha in me tries to fight back.”

“If you want to stop just say so, Nicole.”

“Same for you.” Waverly smiled and gently pushed Nicole’s head back onto the bed. Once they were back in position Waverly went to work. She leaned down and started to kiss her love. It was a mess of lips and tongue and teeth, but the omega couldn’t get enough of it. With one hand she grabbed Nicole’s breast and started to play with it. The other hand lightly trailed down Nicole’s front, she could feel the shivers going down the redhead’s spine. Finally, she reached her target. She lightly pressed onto Nicole’s clit and felt the alpha’s hips jerk up in response. She continued in this position for a few minutes, she would alternate between light strokes and more firm presses of her love’s clit. Each jolt of Nicole’s hips made her wetter and wetter. Feeling how much Nicole wanted her.

Eventually, she pulled back. Nicole’s face was flushed and they were both breathing heavily. Nicole whined at the loss of contact, looking up at the brunette with heavily lidded eyes. Waverly gave a mischievous smile and started to run her tongue down Nicole’s body. She didn’t nip or bite, but was tantalizingly slow with her descent. Nicole watched; her pupils blown with arousal. When Waverly reached the alpha’s cunt she took in a deep breath, inhaling the delicious scent of Nicole’s arousal.

She started with Nicole’s thighs, slowly licking them clean. She would get close to Nicole’s center, but then pull back and continue her thorough cleaning. After the third time Nicole growled and tried to pull Waverly’s head where she wanted it. The omega held back and returned her own growl.

“I’ll reach there when I’m ready. Now let go or I won’t go there at all.” Nicole stared at Waverly for a few seconds, her alpha refusing to back down. Eventually, Nicole let go and leaned her head back onto the pillow. Waverly went back to her work, moving even slower now. Finally, Waverly gently touched her tongue to Nicole’s clit, giving her just a taste. The alpha whined and pulled her hips up, trying to regain some friction.

“I know, love,” Waverly purred. “Are you going to be a good alpha? Let your omega take care of you?”

“Yes, I’ll be good, just please…” Nicole’s words trailed off into a whine. Her hips were rocking up and down, trying to find anything to ease her arousal. Waverly pushed the redhead’s hips down with one hand.

“Then you have to keep still for me. Can you do that? Can you keep your hips still?” Nicole’s only response was a nod of her head, but Waverly could see her biting her lip and grabbing the blanket below them tightly. Waverly smiled and blew lightly on the redhead’s clit before wrapping her lips around it. The alpha immediately moaned in pleasure. Waverly alternated between paying attention to Nicole’s clit and licking around it. She reached up the redhead’s body and started playing with her breast, while her other hand teased around Nicole’s cunt. Circling around and occasionally poking a finger inside.

Waverly could feel how wet her alpha was, how much she wanted her, so she finally stuck a whole finger inside of her. The redhead’s back arched up, but she kept her hips firmly on the bed. Waverly looked up.

“That’s my good alpha, being so good.” Waverly curled her finger inside of her love and felt Nicole clench in response. Nicole was grasping the bed so tightly her knuckles were white. The omega went back to work at Nicole’s clit, sticking a second finger in. She could feel the redhead clenching around her and knew that she was close. She slowed down, trying to keep Nicole in this state for as long as possible. She could hear Nicole growl again before quickly cutting herself off. Waverly smiled against the alpha’s cunt, knowing that she had complete control over her. Waverly then stuck a third finger in. She curled all three, causing Nicole’s back to arch again and moan loudly. Waverly continued to thrust her fingers in, occasionally sucking on her clit, slowly speeding up.

Eventually, Waverly felt the clench around her fingers again. This time she didn’t slow down. She thrust harder and faster, sporadically curling her fingers into the spot she knew drove the alpha wild. Finally, she heard Nicole let out a loud moan as a rush of wetness coated her hand, the redhead’s cunt clenching around her fingers like a vice grip. After a couple minutes Nicole’s body relaxed. Waverly wiped the wetness off of her face with the back of her hand before slowly making her way up the alpha’s body, kissing her occasionally. When she reached her love’s face, she stroked her cheek before giving her one last kiss on the lips.

“How was that?” She whispered to the redhead. Nicole just laughed before slowly opening her eyes.

“It was amazing, love. Perfect.”

“Really? I was a little nervous about taking control like that.”

“You can take control whenever you want, especially if it results in an orgasm like that.” The omega smiled, pleased that she was able to so thoroughly satisfy her wife. Nicole pushed herself up and started to kiss Waverly. The brunette’s cunt already wet and hot with arousal. Nicole slowly pushed Waverly onto her back, straddling her. Waverly tangled her fingers into the alpha’s red locks, drinking in Nicole’s scent and love with her kisses.

“Are you ready?” Nicole asked. Waverly blushed at the question. This was what she wanted for months. To be mated to Nicole. To officially become Nicole’s omega. To officially make Nicole her alpha. Still, she couldn’t help the redness on her cheeks. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Nicole continued, looking nervous at Waverly’s lack of an answer.

“No! I want to!” Waverly insisted.

“Are you sure? Because you didn’t look so sure.”

“I’m sure,” Waverly was running her fingers through Nicole’s hair, trying to calm her down. “I’m just a little nervous.”

“Nervous about me?”

“Never nervous about you. I love you and our pups. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This is just a big thing.”

“Bigger than our wedding?”

“I think so. Sure, being married to you is amazing, but I’ve known plenty of people who got married just for show or because it was expected of them. But mating is more personal. It’s only good nerves though, I know I want this.”

“As long as you’re sure. I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“Never,” Waverly pulled Nicole’s head down to give her a kiss, hoping it would show the other woman her feelings. “I have never felt like I was obligated to do anything where you’re concerned. Do you remember when we were nervous before the twins arrived? We were excited but nervous at the same time. It didn’t mean we didn’t want to be mothers.” Waverly saw Nicole breath a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, I remember. I think I understand now.”

“Good. Then let’s do this. Let’s be bonded for all of eternity.” Nicole smiled, leaning down to kiss Waverly again. Nicole was leaving feather-light touches on the omega’s side. Waverly felt the goosebumps rising on her flesh. As the kisses got more intense Nicole started to press harder on her skin. Reaching up to palm the brunette’s breasts. Waverly could feel the heat in her cunt rising hotter than she thought possible. When Nicole moved her lips over to the side of her throat, she let out a loud moan, knowing what the alpha was doing. With every lick and suck against her neck the redhead was figuring out where she wanted to leave her mark. She couldn’t think of anything other than how good Nicole’s mouth felt and how excited she was for what came next. Nicole pulled back a little.

“Are you not going to prepare as well?” Nicole whispered in her ear playfully.

“Worried my bite won’t be in the most flattering position?” Waverly teased back. She felt Nicole’s smile on her skin before the redhead returned to her work. This time Waverly did lean into Nicole neck and started her own preparation. Tasting the vanilla from the alpha’s delicious scent. She licked and nipped along Nicole’s neck and shoulder until she found a place she was happy with, right in the crook of her alpha’s throat. When she found it, she started sucking and nipping with more fervor, making sure she would be able to find the spot when it was time to bite. Based on Nicole’s actions against her own neck her love must have found her spot as well.

When both spots were thoroughly prepared, Nicole started to trail one of her hands down Waverly’s body. When she reached her prize, she slowly circled around the brunette’s aching clit. Waverly couldn’t help the mewl that left her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw Nicole with a smug smile on her face. The redhead leaned back down to begin kissing her lips again. Nicole continued to tease her clit while dominating her mouth. Finally, Nicole put pressure of the bundle of nerves. Waverly let out a loud moan, lifting her hips into the pressure. The redhead then slowly stuck one finger in. The brunette could feel her walls clenching around it desperately.

“More.” Waverly breathed out urgently. Nicole happily obliged, entering her with a second finger. Her thumb was continuing its ministrations. The alpha began to thrust in and out, the force of her hips behind each thrust, occasionally tweaking her omega’s nipple or clit. Waverly could feel the heat and pressure building while hearing the wet noises coming from her cunt. She grabbed the back of Nicole’s head and threaded her fingers through the red locks, while the other hand went around Nicole’s back. Her nails were digging into pale skin, undoubtably leaving red scratches. Nicole moaned against her lips. Suddenly, Nicole entered her with a third finger. Waverly couldn’t help the scream that left her, gripping the alpha even harder. Nicole increased her speed, slamming into Waverly with everything she had.

The pressure was becoming unbearable for Waverly until finally with one hard swipe of Nicole thumb she felt herself overwhelmed with euphoria. Her body went rigid as her orgasm engulfed her. The only other thing she felt was the pricks of Nicole’s teeth biting into her throat. Once Nicole started biting her it felt as though some power was pushed into her, suddenly she had all of these feelings she didn’t quite understand. When she finally came to, she felt Nicole continuing to thrust into her. However, instead of fondling Waverly’s breast, her other hand was rubbing against her own clit. The redhead’s thumb was also not playing with the brunette’s clit, which Waverly was grateful for. Waverly reached down and pulled Nicole’s hand away, starting to rub against the clit herself.

“Come for me, Nicole. I know you want to. Fill me up with your seed so I can mark your throat.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s head with her other hand so she could put Nicole in the best position, continuing to speak into her ear. “Don’t you want me to mark you, Nicole? I’m your omega forever. Don’t you want to be my alpha?” Nicole suddenly pulled her fingers out and Waverly knew the alpha was close. A couple more strokes against the redhead’s clit and Nicole went rigid, moaning in pleasure. Waverly immediately pulled Nicole’s throat to her mouth and bit down. She held firm, making sure to give the bite it’s best chance of holding. She could feel her alpha’s seed filling her and a different rush of power, this time from her into Nicole.

After a couple minutes Waverly felt Nicole ease out of her orgasm induced stupor. She released her hold and pulled back. The redhead flopped over to her side of the bed. They both just laid there for a few minutes, the only sound being their heavy breathing. Finally, she turned to face Nicole, placing her head on the alpha’s shoulder, draping her arm over Nicole’s chest, and tangling their legs together. Nicole turned her head and kissed Waverly on the top of the head.

“Did you feel it?” Waverly finally whispered. “The bond. Our emotions intertwining.”

“I felt it.” Nicole answered. “Just like I can feel how cold you are. Let me get you a blanket.” Waverly watched as the alpha stood up and grabbed three blankets from the window seat. The alpha carefully covered her love with them before getting back in bed and returning to their earlier position.

“You were always able to tell when I was cold though.”

“Yeah, but before it was because of the goosebumps on your skin or the occasional shiver. Now it’s because there’s this little thing in the back of my mind telling me that’s what your feeling. I think it’s the only thing that you’re feeling that I’m not. All the love and happiness and satisfaction that you’re feeling, I’m feeling all of that too so it’s harder to distinguish from my own emotions. Although, I did feel that little bit of worry you had when you asked me if I felt the bond.” Nicole turned onto her side so she could face Waverly, cupping her omega’s cheek. “You don’t need to worry, Waverly. We are bonded. We both feel it so that means it took. Even if it didn’t that would just mean that we would need to try again.” Waverly gave a little chuckle.

“With how amazing that just was I almost wish it hadn’t worked.”

“Excuse me!” Nicole said in fake offense. Waverly laughed at the look on Nicole’s face.

“Don’t worry, my love. I said ‘almost’.” Nicole smiled and leaned down to kiss the brunette.

“You know, just because we successfully mated doesn’t mean we can’t continue to practice.”

“I like the way you think.” Waverly rushed forward and pulled Nicole into a bruising kiss. Nicole smiled as she rolled on top of her new mate.


End file.
